The present invention relates ink stamping systems and methods in which an ink impression is formed on an impression carrying member. The ink is applied to a stamp member on which a design is formed in bas relief. The stamp member with ink thereon is brought into contact with the carrying member such that ink is transferred to the carrying member to form an ink impression in a configuration corresponding to the design on the stamp member.
The present invention is of particular importance in the formation of artistic rather than commercial ink impressions. In commercial ink stamping, the message conveyed, and not the quality of the ink impression, is of primary importance. A poor quality ink impression of a word such as the term "confidential" is a prototypical example of a commercial ink impression. In contrast, in art stamping the quality of the ink impression is of primary importance. Art stamping thus uses the same basic ink stamping process as commercial ink stamping but has evolved to allow much finer control over the details and quality of the resulting ink impression.
Ink stamping systems for use by art stampers are thus designed and constructed primarily to obtain a high quality ink impression, with flexibility of use also being of importance. Considerations such as repeatability of the ink impression, ease of use, and durability of the stamping devices are of lesser importance than in the commercial ink stamping environment.
The need thus exists for systems and methods that provide art stampers with substantial flexibility in creating high quality ink impressions, and in particular to apply these design goals to the creation of relatively large ink impressions.